Reading the monster shifter
by nightriderprime
Summary: characters from both Hans50's and Rick Riordan's works together read the monster shifter by hans50 Zeus bashing and humiliation sorry till april 2016 i cant updated 10th board exams
1. Chapter 1

**Reading the monster shifter**

 **(I own nothing but a copy of all the books by Rick Riordan and a printout of the awesome Hans50's work, NO FLAMES PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY)**

 _MONSTER SHIFTER_

 _She pointed to Percy's hand, her finger shaking slightly as she did so. "The mark on his hand…the monster eye on his palms…his new abilities and monster hand…it's impossible. Eternal Darkness shall consume the earth…" She began._

 _"Unless prevented by he who bears the Monster Curse." Percy finished lifting his hands to show the council the glowing black marks on the back of his palms, the monster eyes seemed to be staring directly at them. They all starred in disbelief and pure shock as the magnitude of the situation fully hit them._

 _Percy's cold eyes scanned the gods, taking in their expression and relishing in their fear and apprehension. "Yes. Now you fully understand don't you?" Percy said as he allowed his body to shift rapidly between his monster forms, not fully staying in one form before he settled back into his human one._

 _"I am the bearer of the Monster's Curse. I am the one that is thrown into another gods damn prophecy! I am the one that will decide whether to save your pathetic existence or let you be consumed by darkness!" He proclaimed, spreading his arms to the sides. "I AM THE MONSTER SHIFTER!_

 _The Olympians all paled at the realization, shivering at his booming proclamation. They retrieved him from the Pit because they thought he could be an essential asset in the upcoming war, that he could help them find the one who beared the Monster's Curse and because he was completely innocent and did not deserve to be in the Pit any longer. But to know HE was the Monster Shifter? They were seriously beginning to regret sending Percy to his undeserved fate._

 _Looking into the angry eyes of the demigod before them, they were struck with one thought and one thought only…_

 _We are so totally screwed._

 _And then portal appeared underneath Percy's feet and he disappeared_

 _(Betrayed son of the sea)_

 _(At the hunt)_

 _My eyes travelled over each and every single Hunter, my Athenian-blessed brain taking in and analysing every detail. They all were sitting slumped over in their seats, their backs seemed to be bended by an unseen weight pressing down on them. Their shoulders were drooped and were shaking slightly with what I could only guess was tightly packed sobs and their heads were down, staring at the floor. The air actually felt tinged with sadness and the filled with regret and shame. I was shocked at this; my mind was racing as I took in this information. I couldn't see their face as the flickering, dying fire casted dark shadows over their faces, obscuring their features, so I could only guess what was going on there. What could have brought the mighty, strong, and stubborn Hunters of Artemis to such a state? Did this mean they were truly regretful and that they have changed?_

 _Finally not being able to take it anymore, Artemis stepped forward and clapped her hands twice together and instantly, in perfect synchronization, the Hunter's whipped their heads around to our location. If I was shocked before by just seeing their downtrodden and dreary body position, then I was outright stunned by the looks on their faces. I was met with over two-dozen sets of puffy red, bloodshot eyes, guilt shining deep within them._

 _As soon as they laid their gaze on Artemis and me they all just froze, shock and disbelief replacing their bleak looks. The confrontation of the Hunters of Artemis and the Guardian of the Hunt was about to commence._

 _But then a brilliant white flashed in front of Percy teleporting him of to gods knows where._

 _(At camp half- blood)_

 _"No offense Annabeth, but you are not the same girl that I brought to camp all those years ago. That Annabeth was strong, independent, stubborn and bossy, but she always had a plan, and always knew what to do. She would do everything in her power to find Percy, get him back to camp, and apologize for what she did wrong. So I ask you again, what are you gonna do now?" He asked again, pushing for a response._

 _A little bit of light returned to those grey eyes of hers as ideas began to form in her head. Pushing herself of the ground, she stood tall, as she seemed to regain back a little bit of who she once was. "First, I'm gonna take a shower, then I'm gonna train to get back into fighting shape and then…I'm gonna get some of the campers and we are gonna find Percy." She said, determination shining in her eyes._

 _Grover smiled at that. "Now there's the Annabeth I know."_

 _The two of them walked together back to the middle of the camp, Annabeth having regained a little bit of life back in her stride. As she entered the Dining Pavilion, much to the shock and surprise of the campers residing there, only one thought was going through her mind._

 _'I'm coming for you Percy. And when I find you, I will do everything in my power to amend for the mistake I made and win you back. I will find you…whether you want me too or not.'_

 _But then a brilliant white flashed in front of them teleporting them into the unknown._


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading the monster shifter**

 **(I own nothing but a copy of all the books by Rick Riordan and a printout of the awesome Hans50's work, NO FLAMES PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY)**

 **Chapter 2**

2000 - Mt Olympus

The Olympians were in the middle of the Winter Solstice, arguing over nothing again, when a bright white light appeared in the middle of the throne room, spewing out nine people onto the ground.

Zeus, ever the paranoid idiot, quickly stood from his throne, pulling out his Master Bolt, and aimed it at the arrivals. 'Who are you, and tell me why I shouldn't blast you into oblivion this instant?'

'We thought you had summoned us here milord,' Percy quickly replied, earning a slap to the head from his girlfriend. **(A/N this is the Percy from the original universe)**

'Seaweed Brain, this obviously isn't our Olympus, I haven't changed anything,' Annabeth said.

Suddenly another bright flash appeared and from it came two more people

One was a girl with dull yellow hair with so many unmanageable tangles that it seemed like not even the Aphrodite children could fix. Her skin had a pale quality to it that is associated with someone who spends lots of their time indoors. And it appeared that she has lost some weight to the point where her cheeks were starting to look a little hollow. Annabeth realized with a jolt that this girl was actually her! **(From now on rick's Annabeth will remain the same while BSS Annabeth will be called Annie)**

The other was a satyr who looked like he had seen better days. His posture was stooped, his shoulders hunched over and his head lowered to the ground. There were more worry lines and wrinkles around his eyes and if the dark circles under them were anything to go by, he hadn't gotten much sleep lately. His face looked gaunt and his stomach was sunken in slightly, indicating he had lost weight over the years. He looked like he had aged an additional 25 years as the once rich brown hair on his head and the brown fur on his goat legs were speckled with grey streaks. Like Annabeth, Percy gasped in shock when he realized that the satyr was his best friend Grover

Zeus, again raised his Master Bolt, and aimed it at the arrivals. 'Who are you, and tell me why I shouldn't blast you into oblivion this instant?'

Wow Déjà vu.

Another flash of light in the middle of the room drew the attention of the present beings. The light died away quickly revealing. The gods quickly bowed, and Zeus returned to his throne so quickly, he nearly sat on his precious bolt.

'Ladies Fate, what has brought you to Olympus today?' Zeus asked as respectfully (as much as he could that is).

'We have brought you here today to read two stories about two similar but different people in this room. The demigods here are all either from the future or from a separate universe, and none of you are allowed to harm anyone, or you will risk losing your immortality" Said Atropos. This statement immediately caused all the gods to pale.

"But before we begin there are still a few more to join us." Clotho said before a couple of new people flashed into the room. This included Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank dazed and confused leaving it to Annabeth and Percy to bring them up to speed

"Now, seeing that none of you have met these demigods yet, it would be best for each of them to announce their full name heritage and titles"

Frank was the first demigod to stand forward, and saluted the gods. 'Ave Lords and Ladies of Olympus, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, Praetor of Camp Jupiter at your service'

This drew the attention of both the aforementioned gods.

Hazel scurried up next to her boyfriend, and elbowed him in the side because of his overly formal introduction. She gave a small curtsy. 'My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, rider and tamer of Arion.'

Hades' eyes bugged out when he heard her name.

Leo was next to step forwards. 'Hi gods, my name is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire User and builder and commander of the Argo II.'

Hephestus immediately stopped tinkering with the phone in his hands and stared at Leo.

Piper stepped forward to introduce herself. 'I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and charm speaker,and defeater of Khione.' This shocked Aphrodite so much that her makeup box exploded

Jason quickly stepped forwards and took his girlfriend's hand. 'My name is Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, slayer of Enceladus and former praetor of camp Jupiter.'

Thalia followed after her brother. 'My name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, full blooded sibling of Jason Grace.'

'But you just became a tree?' Apollo spluttered out.

'Yes, I did, but I was saved by kelp for brains over here.'

Nico walked forwards. 'Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, the Ghost King, wanderer of both the labyrinth and Tartarus'

Poseidon tapped hades on the head, the latter making no response and said 'Nico I think you just broke him'

Zeus quickly became infuriated that there was a forbidden child in the room, and began to rise from his throne to blast the demigod.

'I was born before the oath milord; my father never broke it, as my sister is also from before the oath. I was placed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, before being rescued by my friend here.' Nico explained before the Fates could criticise Zeus.

Both Annabeths paced forward and announced 'My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, wanderer of the labyrinth and Tartarus, slayer of Arachne, official architect of Olympus', causing Athena to fall in the same state of mind as hades. Poseidon chuckled 'well that's handy'

Finally Percy Jackson stepped forward he turned and asked the fates 'do I really have to do this' and receiving harsh nod he sighed and said ' I AM PERSEUS KHRYSAUROUS* JACKSON, SON OF POSIEDON, I am the bane of all monsters, slayer of titans, the death of all giants,

The first of the seven, wanderer of Tartarus, the Labyrinth, and the sea of monsters

Former bearer of the mark of Achilles and the titan's curse,

Slayer of Kronos, defier of Gaia and turned down godhood'

Poseidon fainted the other gods stared and Zeus was so shocked he forgot to pick up his master bolt and threaten Percy

Once he snapped out of it, Zeus again rose to strike Percy down, but quickly sat back down when the Fates threatened to take his Master Bolt. The fates summoned a large book, snapped Athena out of her daze and handed it to her.

Annabeth, who was just as excited as her mum at getting to read a book was bouncing on the ground in anticipation. 'What's the title of the book, mother?' she asked excitedly.

'It is called the Monster Shifter,' she said bringing about a round of confusion

'but before you start reading, there are two more people two join you, one is in this book and the other from the same universe as those two' Lachesis **(I think that is the third fate's name)**

In fact, they haven't revealed themselves here yet, but they are in the room. It seems they wish to play a game of hide and seek before either of them chooses to introduce themselves. See if any of you can find them.'

Immediately everyone looked around to find their mysterious guests. After ten minutes or so Artemis gasped and pointed towards the ceiling. Hanging between the Draco and Sagittarius constellation like a bat was a humanoid figure who, once noticed, back flipped and landed in the centre of the room.(think like how beast from xmen the last stand landed except much higher)

On his back were two wings that stretched to a wingspan of 15 feet and were the most beautiful things they had ever seen in their life. Midnight black was the predominant color, but flashes of silver, grey, and some gold feathers could be seen interlocking with each other and shimmering as he stretched the wings out.

He stood there with his impressive height of 6'3', wearing a tight, form fitting black t-shirt that seemed to straining against the muscles in his arms and chest that caused many of the females to blush uncontrollably. On the t-shirt were silver lines forming into the shapes of a full moon with wolves on either side, heads lifted up, howling. He had on black pants with black hunting boots that had silver steel and celestial bronze toes on the ends. Over the shirt, he was wearing a black hoodie with a green trident one his left side and red flame patterns on the right.

For a moment no one spoke, then as expected Zeus got up and gave his monologue for the third time, enticing a lot of eye rolls until,

"For the love of chaos, shut up Zeus before I gut you with that lightning rod of yours" someone whispered loudly behind him

The gods all gasped at the sight of him; many of the goddesses blushed at the sight of his chiselled body, muscles straining against the black clothing he wore. Strong legs leading up to a well-sculpted torso that had powerful arms extending from his broad shoulders. They saw many scars adorn the skin that they could see and they could tell it was from years of fights and torture.

His head was lowered; his shiny raven black hair was long and unruly as it covered his eyes and thus his identity. As they gazed at him, they could feel overwhelming amounts of anger and rage pulse from his body along with an untold amount of power that rolled off him in waves. But the power they felt from him felt chaotic, dark, and animalistic, being barely restrained as it longed to be released and destroy all in its path. This caused the gods to feel the seeds of fear, trepidation, and anxiety settle in their hearts

The gods reeled back in shock and fear, while the goddesses blushed at how handsome he looked. His face seemed to be made out of marble, a strong jaw, yet the rest of his face was hidden behind a mask similar to angelic person nearby (think of the winter soldier's mask). His face seemed to be made of rock, his expression not even betraying his feeling. Then they saw his eyes. Good lord Chaos his eyes.

They swirled and pulsed with power, Sea green speckled with red and a silver ring wrapped around his slit pupil. But unlike his face that betrayed no emotion, his eyes were another story. They were filled with such anger, rage, and unadulterated fury, the gods, hunters and demigods alike felt fear worm its way into their hearts. It was the look of hatred and vengeance, a look that could right though you into your soul and made you scream your heart out.

His body was clad in a black muscle t-shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots that were studded with stygian iron around the toes. His muscles bulged from underneath his clothing, looking like coiled pythons ready to snap into action. Underneath his clothing, they could see the bulges of what looked like an arsenal of weapons, completing the whole warrior badass look nicely.

Zeus immediately fell on his butt and blasted the newcomer with lightning, causing a lot of cries and yelps from the others. But then, while the room was filled with smoke, they heard laughter. Not a friendly one nor a happy one, but a maniacal one that sent shivers through every ones spines.

When the smoke cleared everyone expected a pile of ash near Zeus' throne but what they saw utterly baffled them. That man who should have been vaporized stood perfectly unharmed, damn, not even his clothes were burned.

Zeus himself stood gaping like a fish (odd as that's Poseidon's thing) until an armoured fist from the stranger clonked him on the head and knocked him out. "Well that tickled"

Please introduce yourself like the rest of the demigods,' the Fates said simultaneously, as if the last few moments never happened, with a bit of fear and respect laced in their voices. Causing everyone to shake nervously, anyone capable of scaring the fates, the f**king fates, was scary by their standards

Perseus replied, his voice low and silky smooth. "As my identity is anyway going to be revealed in this story, for the time being call me αλλάσσων (Allásson) or shifter whichever you prefer."

As he said this, he shrunk down from 15 feet into a smaller but still imposing 6'4"." Ladies fate, if this is a plan to kill me, you must come up with something else, after all you know I can kill Mortals and Immortals alike, even you, daughters of Chaos". This caused a round of fear within everyone in the room, if this person could kill the Fates and strip Immortals of their immortality then they did not stand a chance against him. "We understand" the fates said "we are just trying to prevent this world from suffering the same fate as yours."

"I understand" shifter replied. "Well then let's get started with the story".

"Not yet" the Fates said "our other guest" pointing towards the angel like figure "hasn't yet introduced himself."

"Well" said the figure, "Like shifter, my own identity will be revealed much later. For the time being call me Angelos" (Greek for angel)

"Well now that's over with let's just start the story" said shifter

Before you start the fates said please wake up the unconscious gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Athena) and bring them up to speed with what's going on. With that the fates disappeared.

Once that was done Zeus attempted to attack everyone again but one glare from shifter cut them up and made him sit back in his throne and sulk.

With that Athena open the book and began.

 **Welcome to Hell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Hell**

"Sounds cheery" said Apollo sarcastically

 **Tartarus. The very definition of Hell. The place where monsters go when they die to reform. A dungeon of torment and suffering, filled with the wicked creatures of the planet. The Prison for the most foul and evil beings in the world. The prison for traitors, rapists, murderers, and the enemies of the gods. The prison of the Titans. The prison of the Giants.**

Cue shivers from the gods and all those who had been there, except Allásson, he was used to it.

 **The prison of the once Hero of Olympus. The prison of the being formerly known as Perseus Jackson.**

3, 2, 1, "WHAT?!" roared the demigod population as well as Poseidon and Grover

'Why are you down there son?' Poseidon asked Percy. In reply, Percy simply shrugged his shoulders, too shocked to speak.

'You went back there?' Leo asked hesitantly.

'I didn't, but he obviously did,' Percy said, pointing towards the book.

 **For one hundred years, Percy has been rotting away in this hellhole. The poisonous air scorches his lungs, burns his skin, and stings his eyes. The ground made of jagged rocks and broken glass tears his flesh on his feet as he traverses the endless plains of the dreary landscape. Rivers of magma flow through the black and barren landscape where no life grows. The very place was malevolent, worming its way into his mind and beginning to eat away at the walls of his sanity. He has seen horrors in this place that make the Fields of Punishment seem like a day at the beach.**

Many of the mortals as well as Hestia and Poseidon couldn't help but sob at the fate of their pseudo-brother/son/demigod/friend/boyfriend

 **Scores of monsters reside within the pit with him. Many have tried to kill him, but he had to always flee, for he knew the consequences should he kill one of them. What would happen to him if he were forced to kill any monster he crossed paths with?**

This peaked Annabeth (both of them)'s curiosity. Percy rarely ran from a fight so why did he run now

 **He was immortal. It is his curse that the oh so mighty, benevolent Olympians has bestowed upon him before his was cast into this gods forsaken pit. To suffer forever in Hell, unable to die, unable to embrace the sweet darkness of death, to escape the unending agony he is made to endure.**

this sent many glares to the normal Percy before Angelos pointed out that he was from a different world.

 **Why was the son of Poseidon, the retriever of Zeus's Master Bolt?**

Zeus' jaw dropped

 **Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Saviour of Artemis,**

This raised the twin's curiosity as well as a burst of glee from Aphrodite (unintentional rhyme)

 **Bearer of the Sky, Survivor of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Slayer of Monsters, Bane of Kronos, Destroyer of Giants, Bane of Gaea, Hero of Olympus twice over, doing down here in Tartarus?**

"That's what we would like to know" chorused the crowd

 **What did he do to have all his friends and family turn their back on him, scorn him, hate and despise him? What did he do to have the gods vote for his eternal damnation in the Pit of Tartarus?**

Percy couldn't help but sob internally at the thought

 **Very simple answer really.**

 **Nothing.**

'WHAT!' everyone in the room bar Allásson yelled. Hestia looked over at Percy briefly with pity filling her eyes, before telling Athena to continue reading.

 **He did nothing to deserve this punishment. He was set up, betrayed, made to look like a traitor to his own kind, to his friends, his family, and the love of his life. Made to look like he was a servant to Gaea, someone willing to sell out the place he called home for five years.**

 **After the war, after the Olympian council saw him send Gaea back into her slumber, he thought life would be better; that peace would reign and he would get to spend the rest years of his life with his beautiful girlfriend.**

Group then looked at Annabeth comforting Percy and figured out that she was the girlfriend mentioned and Annie couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh

 **It was not to be. A short time after the war, after the gifts were given out and he was offered to be a god again, but turned it down to return the thrones of Hades and Hestia to the Council, he got a new brother.**

Percy looked up happily at the mention of a new brother. He wouldn't have to be left alone in his cabin again.

 **A new son of Poseidon named Eric Summers, a cocky, arrogant bastard that was hell-bent on making Percy's life miserable and to turn his friends and family against him.**

 **Percy didn't understand why the camp flocked to the weak demigod, didn't understand why he began to lose his close friends one by one to Eric, didn't understand why his father preferred a son who didn't even do a tenth of what he did, the glory and honor he brought him, and he DEFINITELY didn't understand why his girlfriend abandoned and cheated on him with the arrogant jackass.**

Percy let out a horrible sob, and scooted away from Annabeth, betrayal evident in his tear filled eyes. He uttered one word. 'Why?'

Annabeth let out a pained cry, and tried to move closer to Percy, but he moved further away. 'I promise that is not going to happen Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth said sadly. 'None of these events have even happened yet, and they aren't going to again.'

Percy slowly nodded, but still didn't let Annabeth get too close to him.

Artemis was confused, a girl cheating on a guy, apart from Aphrodite and her kids she couldn't see how that would happen and Annabeth stated that she was the daughter of Athena.

 **Percy was so angry when he found out that destroyed half the woods in his rage and collapsed half the cabins with a massive earthquake. He was then summoned to Olympus for an emergency council meeting that concerned him.**

 **As soon as he in the throne room has was attacked and subdued in celestial bronze chains and was chained in the middle of the throne room. He was shocked and angry at the treatment and froze as he looked into the faces of the assembled gods on the council. A few were looking at the events in shock and anger at how the Hero of Olympus was being treated, mainly Hestia, Hades, and surprisingly Artemis.**

This caused Aphrodite to whisper pertimis, while Artemis herself was still confused.

 **The rest looked at him with malice and disgust in their eyes. But something was off, it looked like their eyes were slightly glazed with a tinge of black around the edges but he was torn from those thoughts when Zeus stood up.**

 **Zeus stood up and accused him of being a traitor to Olympus and a spy for Gaea. He thundered that he was too powerful and therefore should be punished and sentenced to Tartarus for eternal damnation. Percy shouted and defended that he would never betray Olympus, why would he when he saved it twice now? He begged and pleaded with the few gods that were his friends of the council and turned to his father but all he saw was a steely hatred directed at him with the slight glaze to their eyes.**

 **Zeus then called for the vote and he lost. 11-3 in favor of him being eternally tortured in the Pit with Hades, Hestia, and Artemis voting to keep him out of the Pit and were demanding and shouting to present more evidence on what he was accused of. Hades and Hestia owned the young demigod for bringing them respect and making them no longer outcasts to their family and Artemis felt that she had to defend the young hero who saved her from the sky and befriended her late lieutenant.**

This brought a surprised expression from Hades and Hestia and mixed feelings from Artemis, what happened to Zoë

 **But his and their pleas were fallen on deaf ears as Zeus waved off their arguments. Zeus then lifted his Master Bolt and shot it at Percy stilled wrapped in chains in the middle of the throne room. The bolt struck him directly in the chest and he screamed in pain as he felt the blood evaporate in his body only to be replaced with the golden ichor of immortals and millions of volts of electricity convulsed through his system. He was made immortal to suffer for eternity.**

 **Then with a final look filled with pain, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes, as tears of anger and pain streamed down his face, a dark black hole that radiated evil appeared underneath him and he fell into Tartarus.**

 **He fell for what seemed like hours until he finally landed with a painful crash into the side of a tall black mountain. The mountain was over 1,000 feet tall and it just screamed evil torture chamber. Jagged black rocks jutted from the side of the mount where some unlucky monsters that strayed to close were impaled on. Blood red mist clouds circled the mountain in a slow, swirling motion, sometimes raining a dark green black substance, most likely acid that bubbled and hissed when it hit the mountain. The writhing forms of monsters and mortals alike were impaled on ten-foot long pikes placed all around the base of the mountain left out in the acid rain with blood pooling at the base of the pikes.**

The gods gave a slight wince at this, and a shiver went through the demigods' spines, the most evident from Percy, Annabeth and Nico **.**

 **Percy felt like every bone in his body was smashed and reduced to powder. Every part of him was screaming in pain. Then just as he was about to black out from the pain, he saw a huge shadow cover him as he fell into blissful darkness.**

 **He was awoken to a sharp slap to the side of his face. Being back in the realm of consciousness Percy realized that he was strapped to the wall with black Stygian iron chains in a spread eagle form. The chains radiated an aura so cold that it burned his wrists and ankles. He could feel his hands and feel began go numb but not quite enough to where it took the pain away.**

 **Dark chuckling caused him to raise his head to the source of the voice and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the last person he thought he would ever see again.**

 **The being before that stood before him was a very tall and broad man. He stood at eight feet in height, with a broad, muscled chest and arms. His face was gorgeous; filled with sharp angles that defined his face and attracted all who looked upon him. His hair was as black as midnight and his eyes glowed a mesmerizing golden color. I guess I now know where the Big Three get their looks, Percy thought to himself.**

"Great this guy has even worse luck than I do" chorused Percy and, Angelos causing them to stare at each other, while Allásson raised his eyebrow

 **The only thing that took away from his beauty was that fact that thousands of scars adorned his face and skin. It was as if he was thrown into a wood chipper and was sliced into a million pieces. No, not a wood chipper, a Scythe.**

'Kronos,' the Greek demigods that fought in the Titan war and the younger generation of gods growled, while the older gods snarled 'Father'

 **Kronos, The Titan Lord of Time, stood before him in his true physical form.**

 **"Hello grandson. Nice of you to drop by for a visit and hang out" Kronos said with dark humor in his voice as a malicious glint began to form in his cold golden eyes.**

 **"B…bu…but how?" Percy stuttered out, "I thought your consciousness was scattered to the world! You weren't suppose to even HAVE a consciousness for at least a thousand years!"**

 **Kronos chuckled again as if the idea amused him.**

 **"Oh no, dear grandson, that was not the case. I didn't become the Titan King for not coming up with a contingency plan. True that sliver of consciousness that inhabited the son of Hermes body was scattered to the four corners of the earth but that not all of it. His form was like a, gateway you could say. Enough for me to control him but not all of me possessed him." He was smiling widely, almost insanely at the genius of his plan. And it was, it was pure evil genius.**

 **"But enough about me, it seemed as if the Olympians," here he sneered "has decided to gift me with a special present, the one who defeated me and made me lose most of my power. Oh yes Perseus, even though only a fraction of my consciousness was scattered, it was enough to cause a backlash and weaken my power and me once again. But I don't need that much power to do what I plan on doing to you."**

 **His smile became maniacal and full of malice while all traces of humor left his eyes becoming a hard golden color. He brought out his scythe and the pain began.**

 **For years, Kronos tortured Percy, slicing every part of his flesh again and again with his soul-reaping scythe. The pain from the scythe made Percy's life, memories, essence, and soul feel like it was slowly draining away and caused him to go to the brink of insanity. But always at the last second, Kronos would stop; he didn't want to give the son of Poseidon any relief he would find in Insanity's embrace. He tortured the son of Poseidon in many other ways from piercing his flesh with swords and arrowheads, to burning him with white-hot lashes across his back. He found out about Percy's phobia of drowning in the muskeg and capitalized on that by at the end of everyday, he would fill tank full of the water mud and earth and plunged Percy's head into the tank holding it under while he thrashed trying to breathe. Only when he passed out would Kronos pull him from the tank.**

 **The Tank, as Percy called it, and the Scythe became his most hated punishments.**

Hazel, Piper, Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite had tears streaming out of their eyes, and Artemis looked at Percy sadly. No-one deserved this kind of punishment.

 **On the last day of what was around the 75th year, Kronos entered carrying a small black knife with red trimming around the blade. Percy lay in a heap on the floor in a pool of dried blood. It's a spot he hasn't left in five years.**

 **"How are you doing today, grandson? Don't get up." He laughed a laugh full of mirth as if he made the best joke in the world. Percy didn't even stir.**

 **"Now, unfortunately, today is our last day together." Kronos said in a saddened tone, as if it pained him to let his best punching bag go. It probably did.**

 **Percy's head slowly lifted from the floor his once vibrant sea-green eyes, now a dull green, showing shock, surprise, and maybe just a sliver of hope.**

Hestia smiled sadly. At least he still had hope.

 **"Oh no, no, no, don't think you're leaving this place, that the Olympians are coming down here to release you from your fate." Kronos chided.**

 **The hope in Percy's eyes died but it came back when he realized that he would finally be free of Kronos.**

 **"At least I'll finally be free of you!" Percy rasped out, his voice still raw from all the screaming.**

'Good job punk,' Ares said gruffly to Percy. Percy looked surprised but ignored him.

 **"Yes, yes you will be but I have a very special gift to give you today." Kronos said in a sickly sweet tone, holding up the weird looking knife that began to glow a dark black as he stalked towards the fallen demigod.**

 **Percy tried to scramble away from the approaching titan but he was still so weak. Kronos then grabbed his arm, stretched out Percy's hand palm facing down and with a malicious smirk, drove the dagger through the back of his hand.**

 **Percy let of a scream of pure agony as the glowing knife plunged into his hand. It felt let his hand was injected with pure lava and it was traveling though his veins with each pulse of his heart. Funny thing was, the knife and his heart were pulsing in rhythm with each other as if…they were connected.**

Athena's eyes widened as she read this, and instantly began racking her brain to try and figure out what kind of knives did this.

 **The pain abruptly ended as Kronos pulled the knife from his hand and Percy collapsed to the ground dry heaving as the after effects of whatever the Hades just happened to him caught up with him. He looked at the back of his hand, expecting to see a gaping hole in the back of it, and imagine his surprise when he doesn't see a gaping wound but a black tattoo of an inverted reptile eye. A monster's eye.**

 **"Were not done just yet, Perseus, we still have the other hand to do" Kronos cackled madly.**

 **After going through the process once again, Percy had a matching black tattoo on his other hand and he could feel that something was pulsing through his body, waiting to break free.**

 **"This knife, was a very special gift I was given to by my mother, Gaea, did you know that? She and her brothers, Tartarus and Ouranos imbued their power into it with a sliver of power from their father, Chaos." Kronos explained as the pain from the knife continued to pulse through Percy's body.**

 **"It has a very special curse to it, one that I could only give once, one that I didn't find worthy of anyone until you came along. This curse that the knife passed along to you that you now carry inside your body is the Curse of the Monsters. You are no longer fully demigod, with this curse, whatever monster you kill, you shall become. You are a monster now Perseus Jackson. The very thing you hunt, the very thing you despise, is now what you are!" Kronos ended his rant with hysterical laughter that filled the cavern that continued until Percy passed out in shock and horror at what he was now.**

The demigods gave out horrified gasps, but still didn't understand the full gravity of the blade's effect.

 **He woke up in the middle of the barren black landscape alone with no shirt and in tattered bloodstained pants. The atmosphere of Tartarus was still painful and still trying to kill him, but it was like the edge was taken off. Guess the stupid curse and sessions with Kronos were good for something.**

 **He picked himself up from the ground, looked around, and set off in a random direction, looking for a place that he could at least live in comfortably, as comfortable one could be in Tartarus, and a place he could call home in this god's forsaken place.**

 **This brings him to where he is now, Percy walking through the wasteland of Tartarus for over a year, trying to look for a safe place away from monsters to try and keep his curse dormant. He's had some close calls with some roaming groups of hellhounds, Empousai, and Cyclopes, but he was able to avoid them, even swiping some much needed supplies. Hermes would be proud.**

Hermes nodded, with a slight smile on his face. 'Good job lad, I am proud.'

 **At that thought, Percy's expression darkened as he flashed back to the betrayal. He cursed Hermes, cursed his father, cursed all of the Olympian Council that betrayed him and sentenced him to this hellhole. He felt hollow, filled with hurt and pain caused at the hands of those he thought were his family. He realized why loyalty was a Fatal Flaw; not because it could bring the downfall of the entire world, but when the ones he loves turns their backs on him and betrays him, the pain of his heart shattering again and again was almost to much to bear, leaving him full of pain, hurt, anger, bitterness, and hatred.**

 **He was so wrapped up in his brooding that he didn't notice the threat until it was too late.**

 **From out of one of the many black outcroppings that dotted the landscape, came the form of a massive Hellhound. It was about the size of an F-250 Ford Truck; not as big as Mrs. O'Leary's dump truck size, but pretty close. It fur was matted and grimy covered in dust and blood. It lips were pulled back into a ferocious snarl, showing off gleaming sharp canine teeth that could rip hip to shreds in seconds. Its red eyes were filled with an animalistic hunger as it zeroed in on him, looking at him like he was a delicious prime rib.**

'Food?' Dionysus called out suddenly, waking up from his nap at the mention of the word. Everybody ignored him, and he grumbled softly before going back to sleep.

 **Corded muscles throughout its legs and back tensed as the massive hound prepared to pounce and devour him. He had no place to run, no place to run, and no option but to defend himself.**

 **Percy slowly inched his hand toward his pocket where the one thing that he drew comfort from in his old life rested. Riptide, his trusty pen/sword, was still with him through all the horrors he faced down here. Unfortunately, it was taken from him during his torture sessions with Kronos in that cursed mountain, but as soon as he was out of there, it reappeared in his pocket once more.**

Artemis and Percy (all of them) all smiled at the mention of the blade.

 **The hellhound grew tired of waiting and launched itself at the tasty morsel in front of it. Percy dived out of the way as the massive shape sailed past his body, brushing close enough to feel the coarse fur on his arm. Back on his feet in an instant, Percy uncapped Riptide as it grew into its three-foot long glory of a deadly glowing celestial bronze blade.**

 **The beast turned whipped around and charged once more, but Percy was ready this time. Ducking under the deadly swipe, he sliced his sword upwards in a deadly arc, catching the monster off guard as it tore through its chest, leaving a long slash wound. The hellhound let out a yelp of pain rising up on its hind legs. Rolling under its belly, Percy came up in a crouch position and jumped straight up and buried Riptide in its chest up to the hilt.**

'Good fight punk, simple and to the point.' Ares said to Percy, gaining shocked looks at him saying something complementary.

 **The monster let out one last cry of pain before it dissolved into golden dust. However, the dust did not disperse like it usually would do in the case of a normal monster death. Instead, Percy felt a stinging pain in the back of his hand as he saw the tattoos begin to glow an intense black light. The monster dust began to swirl around in a tight funnel before splitting off into three streams; one stream dispersed and two streams flowed straight into the glowing symbols on Percy's hands.**

Athena let out a small gasp as she realised what was going to happen.

 **As soon as the dust was absorbed, Percy felt a tremendous pain rack his body. It felt like his insides were being boiled, his muscles tearing, his bones breaking, his very body being twisted and ripped apart.**

 **Through the pain, he watched in horrified fascination as his body began to shift and change. Course black fur began to grow and ripple across his skin, coating his body in a matter of seconds. He saw his hands crack and split into huge paws with three-inch sharp claws springing out of his fingernails. He pitched forward onto the ground as his joints in his limbs reversed as they became more canine in shape. Bulging muscles grew in his lower legs and travelled up his into his back, forcing it to hunch and grow in size. He felt as if his face was being pulled off as he saw a giant snout grow from the front of his head as large razor sharp teeth burst forth from his gums. His hearing and eyesight sharpened, his sense of smell went from nearly non-existent to overwhelming; he could smell things miles away, sweat and blood filled his nostrils, the smell of fear and despair assaulted his nasal cavities.**

Aphrodite, Demeter, and Piper all looked a little green at this.

 **He continued to grow in size until he stood at the size of a large truck.**

 **Hellhound Percy whimpered in pain as animal instincts slammed into his mind as he saw images and memories of the hellhound whose essence he just absorbed. He tried to fight it off, but the raw instincts of a animalistic monster was too much for his human mind and he was pushed back to the back of his own brain as the monster in him took over.**

 **Letting out a drawn out howl, Percy in his new monster form took off into the distance. The hunt was on for prey. He would hunt, he would kill, and he would eat. He will survive. He will have his revenge.**

 **The transformation was complete. The curse had finally taken affect. Percy Jackson was now a massive hellhound, a monster, and just the first of many monsters he would become.**

'Well, that doesn't sound too good,' Apollo said light naturedly, earning a hard glare from his twin as well as from Allásson. This did not go unnoticed by Aphrodite who started thinking of shipping names, Alltemis, Artásson, huntershipping

'That's the end of the chapter,' Athena said emotionlessly. 'Who wants to read next?'

'I will,' Annabeth replied to her mother, getting up to get the book from her. She sat back down, trying to move closer to Percy slightly. She cleared her throat before reading. ' **New Forms and Abilities**.'


	4. Chapter 4

**new form and abilities**

 **Percy POV**

"Ooohh, we get to see inside Percy's head!" Apollo crowed.

Percy and Angelos paled and broke out in cold sweat

Shifter growled softly, and rubbed his temples. "Shut up _Sunshine_. Before I make you," he threatened. He looked over at Annabeth and glared at her, cause her to start reading suddenly.

 **Terror. That was all I could think about as I changed into a monster. I watched in terror as the symbol on my hands glowed, absorbing the golden dust of the beast I just killed, forcing my body to constrict and change into a hellhound. I could still feel the excruciating pain as my muscles and bones were broken and reformed, as they grew bigger, filling with new strength and power that I didn't know they could possess. But that wasn't the worst part.**

'What could be worse than that?' Hermes said. 'That sounds horrible!'

Nearly everyone in the room couldn't help but nod in agreement

 **What was struck fear through me like a bolt of lightning was my mind was forcefully shoved aside as the animalistic instincts of the hellhound took over my body. I saw myself running through the barren landscape of Tartarus, breathing in the acidic air, feeling the terrain trying to cut open my flesh, but I had no control over my body. I was a prisoner inside my mind as my monster instincts took control.**

'Should've eaten cereal,' Demeter commented. 'It strengthens the mind.'

This caused a few others to break out of the moment temporarily and look at her with a look that conveyed the same message.

"Seriously"

 **I fought against the instincts of the hellhound within my mind, but it seemed impossible. I felt like an ant trying to wrestle control from an elephant. The instincts seemed so chaotic, monstrous and untameable. I felt myself getting angry then. This was MY body. I controlled what my body does and I would be damned to let some stupid monster instincts wrestle control from what was MINE.**

'The sea does not like to be restrained,' Percy said.

Annabeth looked between him and the book strangely for a second, before nudging him. 'Don't repeat yourself Seaweed Brain,' she commented.

Angelos and Allásson got a pained look in his eyes, and moved their eyes from Annabeth to Artemis, and calmed. It may not have been either of their Artemis, but it was still Artemis. Percy looked at Annabeth, wondering why she would say that.

 **I felt restrained and I focused on what I was told a long time ago, 'The Sea does not like to be restrained'.**

Percy blushed with embarrassment as everyone laughed.

 **I felt a familiar tug in my gut that continued to grow until it was almost painful. My monster body began to stumble and in one bellowing howl, I felt my mind snap back in control. I still felt the monster instincts inside my head, but subdued, tamed by my mind and unpredictable mature. Who knew being an unpredictable troublemaker would one day help me regain control over my body after being cursed to change into a monster? No one that's who! (Note the sarcasm).**

Athena looked over at the son of Poseidon, impressed. Controlling the instincts of a monster required an immense amount of mental strength. Maybe she wouldn't be so harsh on her rival's children in the future.

 **I took this time to look over myself in my new monster form. I was huge, about the size of F-150 ford truck. I felt a tingling sensation in my muscles, a strange new power that seemed to electrify my nerve-endings. Corded muscle covered my entire body, my haunches felt like they could leap great bounds, ready to snap into action at a moment's notice. I looked at my massive paws with four three-inch claws sprouting out of my individual digits. I worked my jaws around, opening and closing it a few times. I could tell that a single bite from these powerful jaws would cause severe injury to whoever I bit.**

 **Strangely enough, I didn't feel as much pain in this form as I did while I was a human (well, a demigod but still). I still felt the pain of Tartarus trying to hurt and kill all who resides within the pit but the pain was lessened. I'm guessing this body is able to withstand the harsh punishment of the hostile environment better than my own body.**

'You are lucky about that other me,' Percy said. 'I've only been to Tartarus once, but I know the pain you feel, and I never want to feel it again.'

 **Pain suddenly burst through my head as I collapsed with a whimper of pain. Images began to race through my mind like I was watching a movie. I saw a tiny hellhound pup surrounded by its siblings, being born in a black cavern, opening its eyes for the first time. I watched as that pup grew older and bigger than all its siblings. I saw it hunt fight multiple monsters in the pit. I saw it escape for the first time and make it to the mortal world. Saw it hunt some mortals but mostly kept to itself out in the woods. Saw it get killed multiple times, only to reform back here. The final imagine was that of me shoving my sword straight into its chest before everything went black.**

'Did you just see the memories of that Hellhound?' Hades asked Percy.

"I didn't but I think he did pointing to the book" was the reply

 **The pain subsided as I crawled my way to my feet. 'What did I just see?' I thought. Was that just a regular montage of what goes on in a monster life? No, those were memories. Memories of the hellhound, the hellhound I killed. I was shocked. For once I was actually seeing things from the perspective of a monster. The memories of the hellhound were now my own. It was a surreal feeling.**

 **I picked myself off the ground and looked around to see where I was. I was in some sort of giant cavern, huge black walls surrounded me, and glowing stalactites dotted the ceiling, casting an eerie pale green glow around the cave. The floor had jagged rocks strewn all over the place. Looks pretty homey, I thought sarcastically.**

'There's the good old Percy we all know and love,' Leo yelled out.

Piper face palmed at her friend's antics. Leo was such an impulsive idiot sometimes.

 **I went over to one of the walls that looked the least dangerous and painful. Once there I lay down and curled up into a little ball, my head resting on my paws as my tail, gods that's so weird to think, curled around my paws. Thank goodness for my fur, it seemed to prevent me some of the pain from the air and keep what little body heat I have left.**

'Mmm, you are lucky. Might have gotten hypothermia if you weren't a hellhound Perce. That would have been real bad, especially in Tartarus,' Apollo said, not noticing the flinches that Percy, Annabeth and Nico gave whenever anyone said the word Tartarus. This however didn't go unnoticed by Hestia, who sent a burst of hope into their bodies, reassuring them that everything was alright.

 **Looking around one last time, I slowly close my eyes and drift off into a fitful slumber.**

 **Line Break-**

 **Third Person POV**

'Darn, we're out of Percy's head,' Apollo said, pouting. Both Artemis and Allásson face palmed and Percy sighed in relief.

However the face palms did not go unnoticed by Aphrodite who mentally squealed in delight and started thinking of new shipping names

 **Percy woke up some time later, still in slight pain but considerably less. He yawned and crawled to his feet only to realize that he was back in his old body. Looking himself over, he saw that the change from monster to half-blood has left some changes to his body.**

 **He was a towering 6'5' as apposed to his previous 6'2', with rippling muscles all over his body.**

Aphrodite started drooling at the thought.

 **His arms looked like corded pythons, incredibly strong but can also react with lightning speed. He looked down at his bare torso and saw his chest was much broader than before but it began to narrow and taper off to a thin but still thick waist. His six-pack stood strong and defined, with deep grooves emphasizing each muscle. His legs were long but with thick muscles that were built for speed, power, and strength.**

Ares nodded approvingly. 'Nice build boy, I'd like to see you have a fight with me sometime.'

Allásson sent a slight glare in his direction. 'I should point out that this boy has already beaten you twice. Once when he was twelve, and the other in this story. You're too easy an opponent.'

Cue looks of shock on those who weren't aware of this, this guy beat the god of war when he was twelve!(In your face kratos)

 **His hands looked light they could crush metal with a simple squeeze and if he looked really close, he could make out the tiny points on his nails that signified his monster claws. Pulling out his sword, he looked at the reflection in the celestial bronze and gaped at the sight that met him.**

 **His hair, which was always shaggy and a complete mess, looked even messier but in a rugged way that was appealing. His face was more defined, cheekbones and nose looked like it was chiselled out of stone, strong chin, and when he opened his mouth he could see his canines were slightly bigger. Not enough to draw more attention to himself, but definitely larger than normal.**

 **Last thing he saw were his eyes. They were still the same alluring sea green, but now they shone with a ferocity that startled even him. They made his wolf-glare that Lupa showed him look a kitten glance. They seemed to shine from within with the primal, animalistic instinct of a monster and he couldn't but think that they made him look very cool and fierce.**

 **He thought, man if Aphrodite saw me now, I bet she would be drooling in lust right now.**

Aphrodite nodded numbly, mentally begging Percy to screw her senseless.

Percy shuddered at the thought, and ignored Aphrodite's pleas (and his girlfriend's murderous glare).

 **He pushed that thought down; he didn't need any more nightmares to add to already huge collection.**

 **Putting his sword away, he walked to the front of the cave where he entered. He surveyed his surroundings to look for any potential threats, finding his new instincts helping put quite a bit with that. Satisfied, he walked out of the cave to see if he could find any supplies. He decided that the cave would be his new home down in the pit and he needed stuff to survive down here.**

 **Walking for a little bit, always surveying the area, he soon saw the light of a campfire ahead. Immediately ducking down, he crawled forward slowly to get close enough to sneak a peak at the campsite.**

 **It was a campsite and surrounding the campsite were three huge Laestrygonian Giants.**

'Great. Canadians,' Percy said sarcastically.

'Oi, I take offence at that!' Frank yelled at Percy.

'You know I said that to annoy you, right?' Percy replied. Frank sighed and nodded.

 **Each about nine feet tall, rippling with muscle, arms covered in tattoos, they were munching on some sort of meat when he realized that the meat was a leg of some sort. Percy had to cover his mouth to avoid throwing up, both from the image of them eating a leg and the smell of rotting flesh.**

 **"Hey Skull Eater, pass me another arm. I'm still hungry!" One of the giants yelled at his buddy named Skull Eater.**

 **"No way Joe Bob! You already got a whole leg! I get to keep the arm. Here you can have the bottom, seems like you would like it more!" Skull Eater replied.**

 **Percy could not believe his ears. These were the same giants that attacked him, Tyson, and her when he was 13. A slow smile stretched across his lips, he would enjoy killing these monsters again.**

Annabeth shivered in fear. She would never admit it to anyone, but the dark persona of Percy that became apparent in Tartarus scared her more than she would like.

 **"You idiot! I ain't eating that! That's disgusting. I killed the pathetic half-blood, I should get the best parts!" Joe Bob yelled at his partner pushing him to the ground and grabbing the arm.**

 **The other giant got up and just grumbled under his breath. Percy surveyed the situation; they all appeared unarmed and were circled around the fire. Skull Eater and the unnamed giant had their backs facing him and they blocked him from the view of the Joe Bob. He looked around there campsite and saw what sort of supplies they had, a beat-up old tent, some rope, a few hellhound furs, and some cannonballs that he remembered from the dreaded dodge ball game of death.**

All Percys as well as the Annabeths couldn't help but snicker at the memory.

 **He uncapped Riptide and slowly stalked forward. Raising Riptide he suddenly struck and plunged his sword into the back of Skull Eater. With a cry of surprise and pain, the giant dissolved into golden dust. Joe Bob and the other giant eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed and yelled in anger. Dashing over to the tent Joe Bob pulled out a massive club while the other giant wasn't so lucky as he charged Percy who calmly sidestepped and sliced upwards, severing the giant's head from his body before he too burst into golden dust.**

 **Joe Bob, with club in hand, looked over at the intruder and his eyes narrowed in anger.**

 **"YOU!" He shouted, "Perseus Jackson! How are you down here? The gods finally get tired of your pathetic ass? You will pay for what you did to my brothers! I will have my revenge for what you did to me all those years ago!"**

 **He charged forward slamming the club down in the spot where Percy was just in a minute ago. Joe Bob looked around confused before he brought up his club in surprise at the unexpected attack from his right. How'd he move so fast? No demigod has ever displayed that much speed and agility before!**

 **Joe Bob thought about it for a second when Percy was standing a little ways from him before he put the pieces together and he began to laugh.**

 **"Oh this is rich! The Olympians sent you down here didn't they? Oh that is too funny! Now I get to feast on demigod flesh tonight! Baby Cakes is gonna love that!" Joe Bob managed to gasp out in between fits of laughter.**

Allásson growled beneath his breath, still angry at the gods for what they had done to him.

Hestia noticed the growl, and touched his arm gently, sending a pulse of hope into his body, calming him down slightly.

 **His laughter was cut off with a cry of pain when Percy had enough and surged forward and stabbed Riptide through his calf.**

 **Joe Bob was beginning to panic a little as the blows from the angry demigod continued to rain down on him. He made the mistake of looking into the half-blood's eyes and what he saw scared him. His eyes darkened to a stormy green mixed with the ferocity of a look he had only seen on a hellhound.**

 **Suddenly Percy put his sword away and looked at Joe Bob with a look that sent a shiver down his spine.**

 **"Yes you overgrown piece of Minotaur dung. The Olympians cast me down here because I was accused of working with Gaea. They thought I was too powerful and they betrayed me! Now I have a new trick I would like to show you Ugly. And trust me, you won't like it!" Percy spat out before a maniacal grin adorned his face.**

Annabeth shivered again, and a let out a small whimper. Her mind flashed back to when Percy controlled Akhlys' blood

 **Percy focused on the image of a hellhound in his mind before he felt the familiar changes spread throughout his body. Fur spread, muscles grew, bones shifted, and teeth and claws shot out of their sheaths. The pain that accompanied the change wasn't as bad as before. Soon the change was complete and a garbage truck sized hellhound stood in the place of where the demigod once was.**

Ares was now fully paying attention, he leaned forwards, keen to hear about a fight.

 **Joe Bob now had a terrified look on his face as he saw his enemy shift and change into the massive monster that was now before him. Percy felt the monster instincts in him fight for control but he was able to push them aside and assume complete control. A growl escaped his lips before he lunged and the scared giant.**

 **In terror Joe Bob lashed out with his club, which slammed into the face of the hellhound, stunning it for a little bit before it looked back at the giant with anger in its eyes.**

"Bad move" said Nico

 **Letting out another howl Percy surged forward and bit down on the club with his jaws before yanking it out of the giant's hands and crushing into kindling between his teeth. He then ran forward and swiped his claws across the giants chest, feeling his claws sink into the flesh. The giant yelled out in pain before he was silenced as Percy bit down on his neck and tore his throat out.**

"Told ya so" he continued

 **The giant dissolved into golden dust as Percy focused on his human form before he shifted back with some difficulty. Shifting back to human was like trying to swim through molasses and he should know, he tried it before. He guessed he needed some practice to make the transitions smoother.**

 **The three piles of golden dust that was lying throughout camp suddenly rose from the ground as the inverted eye tattoo on his hands began to glow before they began to absorb half of each pile of dust, letting the rest dissipate in the wind.**

 **Pain wracked his body as he felt the change began again but this one felt different than before. He felt himself grow taller, 7 feet, 8 feet, 11 feet before stopping at 12 feet. His muscles swelled even more than they already were. He felt hair grow on his chest arms, and legs, not like hellhound fur, but like an excess of body hair. The hair on his head grew longer and unruly as he felt his skin toughen and his finger and toenails crack and yellow. His teeth felt strange in his mouth as he grew bigger, some sharpening as they turned yellow. His breathe smelled horrible, like a cross between rotten flesh and sulfur.**

 **The pain passed and he stood up to examine his new body. He was now a Laestrygonian Giant, a huge one at that. He suddenly felt the desire to consume human flesh, to consume monster flesh, to consume anything living. Images surged into his head as the memories of the three giants he killed played in his mind. He quickly clamped down on those memories and instincts, having practice with the hellhound instincts. One thing was clear; Laestrygonian instincts were less powerful than a hellhound's.**

'You are far too powerful to live! Either swear your allegiance to Olympus, or be killed!' Zeus yelled at Percy before he (Zeus I mean) got a hard hit on the head

"Seriously Zeus, I know you are an idiot but what part of an alternate universe do you not understand" before knocking him out, again.

He sent a glare towards Annabeth. 'Keep reading wisdom spawn, I want to get this over and done with.'

Annabeth nodded quickly, her eyes filled with fear, and continued reading

 **Why was he Laestrygonian Giant? He already turned into a hellhound, wasn't that enough? Maybe the curse forces him to change into any monster he slays. So whatever monster he kills, he absorbs their essence form the golden dust and he acquires a new monster form.**

 **"Why am I so much taller than an average giant?" Percy wondered aloud. He was shocked at how deep his voice sounded, it was his but much, much deeper. Was the reason why he was bigger than a normal giant was because he absorbed dust from three giants instead of one like the hellhound? It's as good a theory as any, thought in frustration.**

'Intelligent for a Sea Spawn,' Athena commented.

 **Deciding to stay in his new monster form to get used to it and to make use of its strength, Percy rounded up all the supplies in the campsite and hauled them back to his cave. Turning back to his human form, he went over what he scored from the campsite. There was the tent he saw, some extra rope, the hellhound furs that would make a nice bed, the cannonballs, a few extra clubs some made from wood, some made from celestial bronze, some extra celestial bronze, a fire pit, some wood, some pairs of clothes he didn't even want to think about where they came from, and about five gallons of clean water, well as clean as it can get down here.**

 **Looking over the supplies, Percy felt his situation was looking a lot better for the first time since he was cast down in this hellhole. He organized the weapons and essentials into a nice little pile by one of the cave walls. Pitching the tent and laying the furs out into a bed, Percy then went to the front of the cave to lay out the fire pit and get a fire started.**

Hestia sent a soft smile towards the son of Poseidon, receiving one in return.

 **Once the fire was started, he sat in front of it to get some warmth back into his body as he felt the cold in the air, signalling it was now night-time in Tartarus. He thought back to Joe Bob's remark about the Olympians casting him away. His thoughts began to wander to the gods and his former friends and he felt anger, resentment, and hatred well up within him. He hated the gods who betrayed him and how his father went along with them. Poseidon called him his favourite son, but apparently that didn't last very long. Slowly the anger gave way to pain and hurt as silent tears traced down his cheeks.**

At this point many of the audience was doing their best not to sob

 **Why did this have to happen? Now he was stuck down here, alone and abandoned, and with a curse that turns him into the very thing demigods despise. Tearing himself away from his thoughts, he put out his fire and walked back into the cave. Laying down on the bed made of furs, he fell into a deep fitful sleep.**

There goes the last straw the dam broke and most of the audience was openly sobbing

After some time when the sobbing stopped Annabeth closed the book and announced "I think we should take a break"


End file.
